


Hard

by EvilQueerKatsudon



Series: HankCon Explicit Stories ;) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, But Mainly sex, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, a little fluff and sappiness, bc theyre in love!, bottom!Connor, connor just wants to make hank feel good, hank just wants connor to feel good, top!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueerKatsudon/pseuds/EvilQueerKatsudon
Summary: A few weeks after Hank and Connor's first time, they decide to try something new.They find that they like new.Sequel to "Soft".





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to the sequel for "Soft"! I'm having a fun time writing this content so I might make this a series? Maybe add some plot? We'll see how I feel lol.

Hank was certain he was going insane, or have a heart attack, or both. It had been a few weeks since he and Connor first had sex and he could not forget the image of Connor, on his knees, letting Hank fuck his face. They hadn't talked about it, nor had it happened since then. Connor would blow Hank, and Hank would keep still as Connor bobbed up and down on his cock, eyes never leaving Hank's.

Connor loved eye contact during sex and it made Hank feel like he would explode. When he asked about it, Connor had simply said, "I feel closer to you like that," as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Hank was both touched and turned on by that.

Now, it was a Friday night after a boring week with no new cases, Hank and Connor were on the couch watching a movie together, wearing only their boxers; they had gotten way more comfortable around each other after having sex. The movie was some new sci-fi movie that was free, and Hank really wasn't paying attention. He was much more focused on Connor's head resting on his lap and trying not to poke it with his, frankly uncalled for, boner.

"Your heart rate is elevated, Lieutenant," Connor said as the climax of the movie started to come to a close.

Hank did not look away from the screen, getting more turned on by Connor calling him Lieutenant, "Yeah?"

He could practically hear the sly grin in Connor's voice, "Is the movie stressing you out, or is there another problem I could help you with?"

Hank almost smacked Connor for his sass, but really, he loved it. It was one of the newer traits he had developed since his deviancy.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Connor."

Connor sat up, wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and pulled himself up into Hank's lap until his lips brushed Hank's ear.

"I could feel you on the back of my head, Hank," he murmured, "I could help you with that, you know?"

Hank's hands flew to Connor's hips as he kissed him. They kissed each other hard, tongues sliding against each other and Connor whimpering softly into the kiss.

Hank broke away and rested his forehead on Connor's.

"There's, uh, there's something I wanna try with you if that's ok."

Connor smiled and started running his fingers through Hank's hair, "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Fuck, I, I wanna fuck your face."

Connor's hands froze.

_Shit shit shit..._

"I, uh, I mean only if you want to! I wouldn't force y-"

Connor kissed him again, and Hank felt his worry dissipate as he felt a hardness brush his belly.

"Do it, Hank," Connor said softly, “I know you’re worried about controlling me, but when it comes to sex, I _want_ you to. Only you.”

The last part was only a whisper but Hank heard it and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"That- I, fuck, come on. Let's get to the bedroom first, yeah?" Hank said, breathless.

Connor nodded and scrambled off to their bedroom, Hank followed, chuckling at his eagerness. Connor was always ready to please.

When Hank entered the bedroom, he paused in the doorway to marvel at the sight before him. Connor was on his knees on the floor at the foot of their bed, cheeks flushed a faint blue, and mouth parted. He licked his lips when he saw Hank, eyes trailing down to his obvious bulge.

Hank's mouth watered.

"Look at you, baby," Hank cooed, "So eager and ready for me."

"Y-yes. Please, let me-"

"Patience is a virtue, you know."

Connor stopped talking and tore his eyes away from Hank's crotch, making eye contact with him. His eyes were narrowed slightly and pupils were blown wide with lust. Such a human response made Hank almost forget that Connor wasn't human.

Hank walked the rest of the way over to the bed and sat on the edge, Connor shuffled around on his knees to face him. Hank looked down and smiled at him, bringing a hand up to caress Connor's soft hair. Connor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, letting himself bask in Hank's gentle touch before things kicked up a notch.

Eventually, Hank pulled Connor's face toward his groin and Connor mouthed hungrily at his erection through his boxers, hands sliding up Hank's thighs and to his stomach where Connor's thumbs rubbed small circles.

After only a few seconds, Connor's hands went back down to pull of Hank's boxers. Hank stood up temporarily before plopping back down, Connor's eyes watching how Hank's dick bobbed as he moved. Hank found it gratifying how much Connor liked his dick. It did his ego some good after years of self-deprecation to have someone in his life again who loved all of him.

Connor stared up at Hank expectantly, not wanting to move until he was told to, hands twitching impatiently on his folded legs.

Such a human mannerism.

Hank took pity on Connor, "Go ahead, baby," he said gently.

Connor sprung forward and took the head of Hank's dick in his mouth and suckled it, teasing the slit with his soft tongue. Slowly he pushed himself further down, his hands slid up again and gripped Hank's thick thighs, fingers clenching and unclenching with each bob of his head.

After about a dozen bobs of his head, Connor felt Hank grab his hair and pull him off. Connor allowed his mouth to fall open and tong to hang out slightly, something he had seen other men and women do in several of the porn videos he had seen for, er, research.

"Fuck, baby," Hank groaned, "You're so good, but I wanna fuck your mouth. Is that ok?"

Connor nodded eagerly, hair being pulled slightly by Hank's hand, "Please, I want it," he moaned.

Hank mumbled curses under his breath, trying not to come just from Connor's dirty words and rather slutty face. He got up off the bed, pulling Connor up until he was standing on his knees, and held his dick in front of his face.

Hank pulled on Connor's hair a bit and Connor dropped his jaw, opening up for Hank's thick cock. Hank guided his dick slowly into Connor’s waiting mouth. When the tip hit his tongue, Connor closed his mouth around it and slowly rubbed his tongue along it as more and more was pushed in until Connor’s nose was nestled in Hank’s thick pubic hair.

Above Connor, Hank was breathing heavily, letting himself rest for a second before slowly drawing back, cock almost leaving Connor’s mouth, before thrusting back in. Hank set a fast pace from the get-go, both he and Connor reveling in the android’s lack of gag reflex.

Connor moaned wantonly around Hank’s cock, he loved how Hank was taking his mouth. It was rough and fast, but the grip on his hair sometimes stopped so Hank could pet his head. Connor closed his eyes and let himself get used. Saliva and precome dripped from his chin as Hank pushed into his mouth again and again. Hank was panting and moaning, head thrown back in ecstasy.

After a few minutes, Hank stopped and pulled out, he was _so close_ to coming, but he had something else in mind for that. Hank panted as he looked down at Connor’s wet, flushed face. God, he was so fucking hot.

“Shit,” Hank groaned as he sat back on the bed, “I really wanna come on that pretty face of yours. Is that ok with you, baby?”

Connor nodded, “Please, Hank, I want it.”

Hank grinned as Connor positioned himself between his legs, mouth open and tongue poking out. Hank started jerking himself off rapidly, holding Connor’s wide-eyed, expectant gaze. It only took about thirty seconds until Hank was grunting and spilling all over Connor’s face. He watched as the android made a point of licking up his cum and swallowing it. Hank would ask later where the hell it goes after that.

Hank leaned forward a bit and started stroking Connor’s hair. It was all mussed up. That along with the cum on Connor’s face made for a vulgar sight and Hank knew he would be ready to go again soon.

“You were so good, baby,” Hank praised softly.

“Thank you, Hank,” Connor replied quietly.

Hank smiled and removed his hand, “Go get your face cleaned up for me while I grab the lube out, ok?”

Connor nodded before smoothly getting up and walking toward the bathroom, his dick hard and bobbing as he walked.

Hank sighed as he saw Connor exit the bedroom. He got up and shuffled over to the bedside table and pulled out the lube. They were running low, he noticed, and made a mental note to get more soon. Connor returned as Hank closed the drawer, standing at the foot of the bed waiting for instructions.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Hank said with a smile, “Would you get on your hands and knees for me, please?”

Connor nodded shyly, they had never had sex in this position before, always choosing to see each other when they did it.

Connor shuffled onto the bed and got on his hands and knees facing the headboard. He dropped to his elbows and his head hung low as he steeled himself for new sensations. Hank knelt on the bed behind him, dropping the lube beside him before running his hands up the backs of Connor’s thighs and up to his ass which he squeezed. Connor moaned and pushed back into the touch as Hank kneaded the supple cheeks.

After a few seconds of groping, Hank’s hands pulled Connor’s cheeks apart and Connor tensed as he felt a warm tongue prod at his hole. He relaxed as he felt Hank lick around his hole before pushing inside.

Connor moaned as Hank started sucking, licking, and thrusting his tongue into his ass. It was so new and felt _so, so good_. Connor started rocking back onto Hank’s tongue, chasing the pleasure. It was so hot and Hank felt himself growing hard again.

One of Hank’s hands slid down and started slowly stroking Connor’s cock, making the android bury his moan into the mattress. It was so _good,_ the double stimulation pushed him closer and closer until-

“Hank! I’m so close!”

That was when Hank pulled away, leaving Connor right on the edge.

Connor whined and wiggled his hips, “Please, please, Hank, _Lieutenant_ , I want to come!”

Hank had never heard Connor so desperate, so needy, so _lustful_. It was sexy as fuck and Hank decided to get a move on before he blew his load again and wouldn’t be able to get it up again.

Hank opened the lube and spread some on his fingers. He heard Connor sigh with relief as he pushed his index finger into that tight, tight hole of his. Slowly, Hank worked Connor open until four of his fingers were inside and Connor was moaning and drooling on the mattress.

Hank slid his fingers out, lined his dick up with Connor, and pushed in. Even after being worked open, Connor was still so tight.

“You’re just so _big_ , Lieutenant,” Connor moaned, and Hank realized he was thinking out loud.

“Oh yeah,” Hank teased as he started thrusting in and out of Connor, hard, “You like it?”

Connor moaned and nodded as best as he could as Hank drilled him into the mattress. The sound of their hips meeting echoed in their bedroom along with Hank’s grunts and Connor’s insatiable moans.

Eventually, Connor felt himself nearing the edge, and he started crying out, “Hank, I’m close. I’m close, I’m-”

Once again, Hank stopped, and Connor was practically sobbing into the mattress.

Hank leaned forward and muttered into Connor’s ear, “Ask for it. Ask me to make you come.”

“Please! Hank! Please let me come!”

And, with that, Hank started thrusting again. It took only five more thrusts before Connor was shooting onto the bed. He collapsed, systems overloaded, moaning as Hank thrust in him a few more times before freezing and coming.

Hank collapsed on top of Connor, exhausted but completely satiated.

“You’re so good, Connor. I haven’t come that hard in a long time,” Hank groaned.

“You were good, too, Hank. You make me feel so good. Thank you.”

Hank huffed out a laugh and sat up. Connor rolled over and sat up in Hank’s lap, hands on his shoulders.

“We should clean up,” he muttered into the soft hair on Hank’s chest.

“Yeah, probably.”

Hank maneuvered Connor into his arms and carried him over to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet. Connor winced and stood up.

Hank frowned, “You ok, Connor?”

Connor smiled softly, “Just sore. You were a little rough. I liked it.”

Hank blushed and turned to turn on the faucet, “So that mean you’d wanna do it again?”

“Yes. I found that rougher sex far more physically gratifying than what we’ve done previously.”

Hank nodded, “Yeah, you seemed really into it.”

“I especially like it when you call me ‘baby’,” Connor replied, “It makes me feel special.”

Hank had no response to that, so he just pulled Connor into the shower with him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as he did so. Connor smiled softly at that and pulled Hank’s soap from the edge of the tub and started gently scrubbing him down. Hank sighed, content to just let Connor pamper him. He was so tired that even when Connor rubbed his dick, he didn’t respond.

When Connor bent over to put Hank’s soap back, Hank noticed his seed drip form Connor’s hole: a reminder of what they had just done together.

When they exited the bathroom several minutes later, got into PJs, and Hank changed the sheets as Connor quickly took Sumo out one more time before they all headed to bed.

After Sumo finished his business and plopped down on his bed in the living room, Hank and Connor returned to the bedroom and shuffled into bed. They tangled together under the covers, Connor wrapped in Hank’s large arms.

“Good night, Hank, I love you,” Connor mumbled into Hank’s chest, starting his sleep mode protocols.

“Love you, too, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
